


Larger Than Life

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hung Tony, Kink Meme, M/M, Mom Don't Even Read the Tags, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Size Kink, Size Queen Steve, overwhelmed Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve wants thatinhim.Right now.





	Larger Than Life

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1856385.html?thread=13928321#cmt13928321) on the Cap-IM kink meme. I'm doing my civic duty by filling prompts. Yup. Nothing to see here. Move along.

“Tony, _please,”_ Steve whined, squeezing his eyes shut as Tony caught his teeth against Steve’s nipple. He squirmed on the bed, his back already sticky with sweat and catching the sheets in a twisted mess under him. He tried to stretch his legs wider, hook Tony’s hips and pull him closer in the hopes that grinding up against him would encourage him to _get a move on_ but his jeans were only down as far as his thighs so he could barely move. He was at Tony’s mercy.

Tony chuckled and sucked Steve’s nipple into his mouth, then flicked his tongue against it before pulling away. The cool air hit the trail of wet bites Tony had drawn up Steve’s chest, and Steve gasped. He propped himself up on his elbows as Tony took a step away from the bed and started to work his way down his shirt buttons. He was barefoot, his belt open and hanging free of two loops. His shirt was untucked and wild, but still on, and Tony travelled down the line of buttons cruelly slowly, revealing one inch of skin at a time.

The blue glow of the arc reactor broke free of the white fabric, and Steve’s eyes caught on it, basking for a moment in the light that was uniquely Tony. The blue reflected in his brown eyes and gave them an eerie, intense gleam that only heightened the heat Steve already saw there. Steve had tented his own boxers obscenely, and he flushed with pleasure when Tony’s eyes wandered down to his lap and he smiled.

Tony finished his buttons, dropping his shirt to the floor and finally baring his arms, chest, and stomach to Steve. Steve longed to touch and taste every curve of muscle, the lean lines of his abs, the swell of his arms, but he stayed where he was. Tony’s hands fell to his waistband, framing the bulge of his cock with his hands, and Steve’s heart fluttered. After two weeks of flirting, dates, and increasingly heated makeout sessions, he was finally going to get to see Tony naked.

Tony pulled his belt the rest of the way free and tossed it aside, then popped the button on his suit pants and unzipped, letting them fall. His boxer briefs clung to his skin, and Steve followed the line of Tony’s legs as they appeared. Everything about him was enticing, beautiful, and deeply arousing. Sometimes looking at him felt like looking at the sun, but Steve couldn’t look away.

Tony hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his underwear and stretched them over his erection to drop them to his feet. Steve’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit, Tony.” His voice came out rough and breathless.

“Uh yeah.” Tony seemed to be oscillating between proud and embarrassed. “It’s okay if you don’t want to bottom after all. I can. Or we can do something else.”

“Are you _kidding me?”_ Steve choked on his own tongue. “I want that in me _now.”_

Tony chuckled, but his eyes darkened. He crawled forward, and Steve reached out and slipped his fingers around Tony’s cock, a soft, desperate noise leaking out. Tony’s cock was beautiful. Long and thick, it hung heavy between Tony’s legs, the slit already shiny with precome. Steve slid his hand down its mouth-watering length, revelling in the smooth slide of the skin over the full hardness underneath.

A wild giddiness overtook him, and Steve sucked in several gasping breaths. He needed that perfect cock inside him, opening him up, stretching him wide, filling him impossibly deep. He wanted to feel nothing but Tony’s dick. He bit his lip and looked up at Tony, who ran a soothing hand over his chest. “Shh, you know I’ll give you what you need, babe,” Tony assured him, but Steve’s franticness wouldn't abate.

“Fuck, I need you. Please, you’re so - goddam it - you’re so huge and hard and heavy, for _me._ I need you to fuck me, Tony. Please.”

“I will, shh.” Tony gently pushed Steve’s hand away until he lay flat on the bed again, sprawled wide, a flushing heat blooming across his chest. “You sure you can take it?” Tony was half cool confidence and half hesitation.

_“Yes.”_

“Okay.” Tony stood again, and Steve’s whole body yearned after him, but Tony only travelled as far as the bedside drawer where he grabbed a bottle of lube and tossed it on the bed. He turned back, but Steve couldn’t take another minute without knowing the feeling of that massive cock inside him; he slipped off the bed and fell to his knees in front of Tony, his pants still caught around his thighs. Tony swore when Steve stretched his lips around the head of Tony’s cock and sucked. His hand landed in Steve’s hair, but it didn’t guide or pull or urge, it just sat, a steadying weight against Steve’s head.

Steve worked his way down Tony’s length, sliding back to let his spit ease his path, then pushing forward another inch. Tony’s cock pushed his lips wide, and he had to take a breath and urge his jaw to relax to allow him to take more of Tony in. When Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat, he swallowed hard, shifting his angle so he could push past the muscles at the back of his throat.

Steve eased off to take a breath, then slid even deeper still, feeling a rush of primal satisfaction when his nose hit the curls at the base of Tony’s cock and Tony moaned, his thighs twitching under Steve’s hands.

“Oh shit, baby, you feel so good,” Tony said in a rough whisper. His hand flexed but still didn’t grab, and Steve swallowed again and pushed until his nose hit Tony’s stomach. He stayed there until the need for air overcame the intense satisfaction of feeling Tony breaching him completely. His eyes watered, and his heart stuttered in his chest, protesting the insufficient oxygen. His head spun, and he rumbled out a moan, his throat vibrating around Tony’s cock, aching with the strain of accommodating him.

Tony pulled back, gently shoving Steve away. His chest was already heaving, and his bottom lip was shiny and pink where he’d been biting it. Steve gazed up at him, then dropped his eyes to Tony’s cock again. “You want that in you?” Tony asked.

“More than anything.”

“On the bed then.”

Steve scrambled to obey, getting caught in his pants and stumbling forward until he folded over the edge of the bed. Tony took advantage, crowding up against his back and pressing his huge erection against Steve’s ass. It was a torturous tease. Steve ground backwards, pushing up on his toes and arching his back to find an angle that earned him more friction. But Tony smacked his palm flat against Steve’s ass and shoved him forward again and away from that hot, wet skin.

Tony caught hold of Steve’s pants and pulled them the rest of the way off while Steve shimmied up onto the bed. He propped himself up on his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder and Tony, begging with his eyes.

“Mmm, what a beautiful sight that is,” Tony mused, making no move towards Steve.

“Please, Tony. Please fill me up.”

“Patience, darling.” Tony picked up the bottle of lube and climbed onto the bed as well, kneeling next to Steve’s head. He rose up and shoved his cock in Steve’s face, rubbing the considerable length over Steve’s cheek before pushing back between his lips. The angle was more difficult, but Steve did his best to take as much as he could. There was a click of the bottle and then, a moment later, cool, slick fingers brushed over Steve’s hole. One finger breached the tight ring of muscle and pressed inside, but it wasn’t wide or deep enough, and Steve groaned in frustration around Tony’s cock and rocked back, begging for more.

Tony didn’t relent though, he eased the single finger in over and over again until Steve was nearly sobbing with frustration. Tony lightly brushed Steve’s prostate every now and then, but it wasn’t the relentless pounding Steve needed, and the yearning was becoming almost too much to bear. Tony added a second finger, and Steve moaned with relief, only to whine again when that soon failed to satisfy. Tony stretched his fingers wide, working them roughly in and out of Steve’s hole.

“You’ve got to be ready to take my cock, Steve. Are you sure you can?”

Steve moaned his reply, swallowing more of Tony to show him how good he could be, how well he could take it. He could take it even better up his ass if Tony would stop torturing him and get on with it.  He pulled off long enough to say, “I’m ready, Tony. Please fuck me.”

But Tony only chuckled. “You are far from ready, sweetheart, and I won’t hurt you.”

“Can’t -” Steve choked out, but Tony kept up with two fingers until Steve was whimpering with every unsatisfying press in.

He slid his tongue along the underside of Tony’s cock, rolling it around the head as he pulled back then leading his lips slide down with it, doing his best to get Tony worked up to the point where he’d give up on care and slam Steve into the headboard.

He gasped and nearly choked around Tony’s dick when he added another finger, finally starting to find the stretch that made Steve dizzy with pleasure. It didn’t last long, though, his body quickly becoming accustomed to the intrusion. “More, more,” he begged before swallowing Tony down again, and this time Tony obliged, stretching all three fingers wide and ramming them in deeper. Steve cried out and rocked back against Tony’s hand as he pulled away.

Tony pulled his cock free from Steve’s mouth, which had gone slack and unfocused as the three fingers breached him again. Split spilled over Steve’s chin and onto the bed, mixed with bitter precome. Tony moved around behind him, and Steve dropped down onto his elbows, unable to hold his own weight anymore on shaky hands.

Tony’s tongue replaced his fingers and Steve cursed and shifted his hips back, seeking that wet heat until Tony smacked his ass again to warn him to still. Two fingers slipped back in while Tony licked and sucked and dragged things out painfully slowly. Steve groaned wordless pleas into the sheets. His head spun until time shifted and bent in unexpected ways, one slide in of Tony’s fingers stretching on forever and then the rock back and sweep of Tony’s hot tongue over too soon.

Finally, Tony slipped free and stroked his palm over Steve’s lower back. “You okay, babe?”

 _“Yesyesyesyes,”_ Steve babbled. “Please, please, I’m ready. Fuck me. I need to feel you.” He whimpered again. “Need to feel you filling me up. Take me, Tony. Please.”

“Yeah.” Tony breathed, reverently. Then he shoved at Steve’s hips until he resituated himself on the bed, giving Tony space to kneel behind him. Tony eased Steve’s knees farther apart, then Steve heard the click of the bottle again. Two slick fingers pushed inside him, then Tony moaned softly, and Steve imagined him stroking lube all over himself. Steve’s own cock hung heavy and needy between his legs, a line of precome stretching down to the sheets below. He was far too close to the edge already, but he hardly cared. He wouldn’t be happy until he came on Tony’s cock at least three times tonight, anyway.

Tony pulled Steve’s ass apart, baring his wet, slick hole to the cool air, and he grit his teeth, vibrating with anticipation. He wished he could watch, see Tony’s huge cock press endlessly inside him, but he’d be able to take it best this way, at first. The head pressed up against his hole, and Steve breathed out, willing his body to relax and let Tony in. Despite the lengthy foreplay and the copious lube, Steve’s rim ached as it stretched to allow him in, the pressure enough to steal his breath. He could feel the shiver in his nerves all the way up his spine to the back of his neck where a hot sweat broke out. Tony pushed slowly but steadily, and Steve gulped in air, arching his back.

The head of Tony’s cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and he eased in a few inches. Steve felt impossibly full already, and he knew there was so much more to go. He wanted it all, he wanted to slam backwards and revel in the pleasure-pain of Tony splitting him open. But he waited, letting Tony drive, because even though he knew he wouldn’t be truly hurt, that the pain would be almost as good as the easy pleasure, this was up to Tony.

And Tony seemed inclined to take his time. He never stilled but his slide in was far too slow, and it wasn’t long before Steve was begging again, words of need interspersed with gasps and groans and desperate whines. Tony’s hands clenched on Steve’s hips, and he rocked forward another tight inch, then again, until, eventually, he bottomed out. His hips hit the back of Steve’s ass, and Steve cut off a load moan. The stretch was incredible, breath-stealing, and right at the edge of too much.

“God, Steve, you feeling amazing,” Tony murmured, and Steve came. It punched through him, his mouth going dry and his eyes squeezing shut as he pulsed a seemingly endless stream of come over the sheets. Tony chose that moment to pull back and press back in again, and Steve sobbed out a groan. His nerves reverberated with overstimulation, his whole being condensing to the feeling from the tip of his cock to deep in his ass where Tony stretched him wide.

Tony gave him no time to recover, setting a slow, but still punishingly deep rhythm that prevented Steve from catching his breath or his brain as they both abandoned him. He spun in the feeling of Tony pushing into him, every slide in going on forever. His rim throbbed brutally with the stretch of Tony, rock hard and thick. The pain spiralled him deeper into a whirlpool of sensation.

Tony suddenly stilled, and Steve whined, not ready for it to be over, but Tony only eased him around onto his back instead.

“I want you to come on my cock again, but I want to see this time.” And Steve could see this way too, when Tony pushed the red, leaking head of his cock into Steve’s hole he could see the aching stretch, watch the endless slide of Tony disappearing into his body. Lube dripped out between them onto the bed. Steve clenched down on Tony’s cock, gasping as it made the burn deepen. He felt completely full of Tony, every slide reaching all the way inside him to punch the air out of his lungs.

Tony rocked into him harder now, now that his body had relaxed and opened up for him. Steve tried to stretch his legs wider, but Tony hooked each of his arms under a knee and hauled Steve’s legs up, pushing forward to fold Steve in half. The angle meant the head of Tony’s cock rammed against Steve’s prostate with every thrust, and it wasn’t long before he was babbling useless, wordless, desperate praises, begging for more and begging to come all in the same cut-off half-breath.

Tony’s face twisted with pleasure, and Steve forced his own eyes to stay open, fixed on Tony, to watch him break slowly into pieces all while putting Steve back together again. Because Steve felt _whole,_ this way, profoundly complete with Tony pressing deep inside him, bringing their bodies together. This was where he belonged.

“Fuck, Steve, you feel so good. I’m going to come if I - ah fuck - I’m going to come, I’m going to fill you up. You want that? You my load in you?”

“Yes please, yes, yes,” Steve cried. He pressed his palms flat against the headboard to give Tony as much leverage as possible to pound into him.

With a string of profanity, Tony’s hips stuttered and he braced his feet against the mattress, pressing as deeply into Steve as he could, toes scrabbling for purchase and he hauled back on Steve’s thighs to keep them locked together.

When Tony pulled back, a rush of hot come spilled out, covering Steve’s ass and thighs. Tony’s chest heaved, a splash of red colouring his skin and his dark eyes met Steve’s. “You’re so gorgeous, baby, just give me a minute. I’m not done with you yet.”

Steve whimpered and let his legs fall back to the mattress, spread wide. He could feel the steady trickle of Tony’s come leak out of his abused hole until Tony’s thumb caught it and pushed inside, teasing around his rim then pulling back again to scoop up the trail of come and press it inside him again.

After a few minutes, Tony crawled back over Steve’s body, braced an arm on either side of his hips and pressed inside again, his come slicking the slide.

“Oh god, Tony, how are you ready to again already?” Steve gasped.

Tony grinned down at him, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Just lucky, I guess. It never takes long, but you’re so fucking hot I can’t help but get it up again instantly.”

He wasn’t slow or careful this time. Tony pounded into Steve aggressively, his huge cock filling Steve up and pressing deep, deep inside him. Electricity crackled in Steve’s gut, and he snapped his hands to Tony’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as another orgasm reared up inside him. He cried out, his whole body tensing, then forced his eyes open to watch as he spurted in long stripes over his own chest. Tony fucked him through it, then out the other side, another orgasm starting to build before the aftershocks of the first had even faded.

But before he could come again, Tony pulled free and urged him up onto his knees again. Steve’s legs shook with the effort, and Tony smiled at his struggle. He eased Steve up tall on his knees then licked a wet swathe through the mess of come and sweat on Steve’s chest. Then he turned him and pressed him up against the headboard, both hands braced on the wall above it. Tony dragged his hand down over Steve’s nipples, drawing a path through the streaks of come that dripped down towards the creases of Steve’s hips. His fingers pressed into Steve’s body again, mixing Steve’s come with Tony’s, then were quickly replaced with Tony’s cock again.

Steve cried out as Tony breached him, pushing in hard enough that Steve flattened against the wall, the chilly bite of the plaster harsh against his sore nipples. Tony wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist and the other across his chest and fucked into him as hard as he could, every thrust spinning Steve’s head more until he was a mess. His orgasm built and built but never broke, and he found himself sobbing out desperate, needy pleas, begging Tony to let him get off again, to make him come again _pleasepleaseplease._

Tony bit down hard on Steve’ shoulder, then dropped the hand around his waist to wrap loosely around Steve’s cock, cupping the underside just enough to give him friction to rub off on. Every brutal snap of Tony’s hips rocked Steve’s cock into the heat of Tony’s palm, and he finally felt the pleasure build up to an inevitable crest. When his orgasm rolled through him, his eyes sprung with tears and he whined, long and low, fingers cracking the drywall as Tony kept fucking him, driving relentlessly into his worn out body.

Steve was half-gone, spun into a cloud of pleasure-haze. Tony’s cock driving into him and Tony’s hands on his chest were all he could feel. Time stretched and distorted, and he wondered if Tony was going to fuck him forever, bringing back to the edge over and over. But his body was flagging after three mind-blowing orgasms and his cock struggled to get hard again without success. He rested his forehead against the wall and let Tony take him, use him. Part of him was desperate for Tony to come again and part of him never wanted this to end.

After forever and a moment, Tony’s lips landed softly against the back of Steve’s neck, mouthing at the skin there and sending shudders wracking Steve’s body. Tony’s hand clenched, released, then clenched again.

“Oh god, Steve, I’m coming - “ he choked out. He sat back until the ridge of his cockhead caught Steve’s rim and Steve felt him spill hot liquid inside him, both of them groaning in unison. Tony pulled all the way free, and Steve stayed sprawled against the wall, legs spread obscenely wide, come and lube and sweat covering his body, his hole sore and stretched out and leaking.

Tony ran his palm reverently down Steve’s spine, then eased him down onto the bed, rolling him onto his back. Steve was shaking, and he couldn’t seem to stop, coming down from the overwhelming sensation, his body clenching on nothing, missing the aching stretch of Tony inside him. Tony ran soothing hands over him, and wiped away the tears that Steve hadn’t realized were sliding over his cheeks. He took a gasping breath, like he’d been underwater for hours, then reached blindly for Tony, needing to feel him. Tony curled around him, warm and soft, touching skin to skin wherever he could, his palm still stroking smooth and easy down Steve’s side. Steve clutched him close and drifting down from wild and needy to soft and sated.

Sleep pulled at him, and he huffed out a sigh, but there was no fighting it. Tony whispered praise, gratitude, and awe into Steve’s ear as he wafted away, safe in Tony’s hold. “Thank you,” he slurred, right as he slipped his eyes closed and gave in, sliding under.


End file.
